


Fire Dragon Smash!

by SHSLPhantomThief



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Midoriya Izuku, De-Aged Chatora Yawara, De-Aged Shiretoko Tomoko, De-Aged Sosaki Shino, De-Aged Tsuchikawa Ryuko, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Monoma Neito, Female Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Female Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Eri's Papa duel me, Midoriya Izuku is Eri's Parent, Multi, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Shouko is basically Juvia, Trans Female Character, Trans Hagakure Tooru, Yandere Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLPhantomThief/pseuds/SHSLPhantomThief
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya turned four years old, his quirk manifested. He was excited! He could be a hero! Now he could be like his dad, the Fire Dragon Hero, Igneel! Now if only Kaachan can control herself. Izuku/Harem. Fem!Katsuki. Fem!Shoto.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-Bob, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 53
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry about TND my dear followers, but hopefully this will make up for my four month neglect

Chapter One: Really, Kaachan

Izuku Midoriya, fourteen years old, was writing in his journal, one that is titled, in his own handwriting. He was writing down his observation from this morning, a villain attack involving the debut of a new hero, Mt. Lady. The rest of his class, 3-A of Aldera Junior High School, was quite rowdy though.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, students! I know you're all excited for the end of the year." the teacher said in an attempt to calm the energetic teens. "Graduation is just around the corner. You all need to start thinking about your future endeavors. Ah, who are we kidding, you've all got your eyes on the hero course, right!?"

He had finally gotten them to calm them down, only for all of them to activate their quirks and got rowdy. Again.

"Don't lump them with the likes of me and my Izukun!" Screamed a blonde bombshell of a firecracker. Katsuki Bakugou was a very pretty girl with short sandy blonde hair and a very soft face that went with her petite figure well.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya is wanting to go to UA as well, is that right?"

Izuku looked up from his writing, only to see a blonde missile launch towards him. He felt arms and legs wrap around him and deep crimson eyes looking into his with a lustfully proud look.

"Good job, Izukun. Now why don't we ditch these extras and I can give you a pre-graduation celebration" Katsuki then moved in for a kiss with her eyes closed...only to be met with a taste of scaley palm.

Izuku Midoriya

Quirk: Dragon Slayer; He can eat fire, and use it from his hands, feet, and lungs. To protect his limbs, he also has red scales on his hands and feet.

"Kaachan, I know you like me, and you're my very best friend, but what did I say about saying stuff like that?" Izuku spoke with exasperation.

Katsuki then pouted. "Not to in public. But it's your fault more than mine! When you got your quirk, I just couldn't help it! You were so cool with it, even if your personality didn't match. It just made you cuter. And then you got beaten with a puberty tree, not stick, and you got hot! It was kind of hard not to be that way around you."

As Katsuki continued her rant, Izuku's face turned bright red, which triggered his quirk causing his breath to light his head on fire. "REALLY, KAACHAN!?"

The bell finally rang, saving Izuku and signalling the end of class at the same time. Katsuki just walked out, glancing at him with a sultry smirk before leaving the classroom with her smartphone in her hand.

At the same time, Izuku got a message. It was from Kaachan. His blush didn't stop. In fact, it got brighter. "REALLY, KAACHAN!?"


	2. Every little thing is gonn be All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the Second Chapter. Most of the comments I have been getting, both here and on AO3, have been telling me to make longer chapters so hopefully this chapter will be longer than my last few.

Izuku was walking home from school, his face still red from his childhood friend/crush sending him a rather embarrassing photo.

"Geez, Kaachan. Why does she constantly do that. She knows I'm not ready for that stuff. So weird. Also, where did she even get that stuff, she's fifteen?" he mumbled.

As he was going through all the ideas onto why his best friend decided to buy an unusual outfit, he didn't notice a small manhole cover move slightly, with a slime like substance rushing out.

"A medium invisibility cloak. Thanks kid, your my hero. When I take over your body, I will be able to get away from him scot free! So stay still and die like a good little boy" said a deep, gargley voice, right next to Izuku's ear, before a cold, to him anyway, slimy feeling covered his upper body.

'Damn it! He's going in my mouth and suffocating me! I can't breath or use my flames with him blocking my breath attacks! Is this how it ends? Not being able to fight back while this creep gets away with my body?' Izuku thought, not noticing a manhole cover exploding behind him.

"Have no fear! For I am here!" spoke a familiar voice.

"Damn, I thought I lost him! Die, Hero!" the sentient slime person, now that Izuku got a look at him, bellowed.

The slime villain then shot a wet ball in the shape of a fist at the direction of the voice.

"NOT TODAY VILLAIN! TEXAS...SMASH!" Izuku then felt a massive storm-like wind that suddenly blew the slime villain off of him. He takes a big gulp of air as soon as he is able, then starts to cough a little, gasping for air.

"Are you okay, young man?" the voice asked with a hint of concern.

Izuku just holds out his index finger, indicating that he just needs a moment, while dry heaving. It takes him a minute but he finally gets his breathing under control.

"Yes sir, I'm fine thank...you..." Izuku starts before he looks up to see the number one professional hero, All Might

"That is good to hear, young man! If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you just boil him away? I noticed that he started to steam up around your mouth when he first attacked you!" All Might asked unknowing of the teen's sparkling look.

When Izuku didn't answer, the veteran hero turned around only to be surprised by the wide grin and the sparkling eyes.

"ALL MIGHT! THIS IS SO COOL! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?" Izuku yelled, surprising the large man.

"HAHAHAHA! It's always nice to meet a fan, of course young man. Who should I make it out too?" All Might said, amused.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, sir!" Izuku stuttered to get out.

"Midoriya, huh? Any relation to the Fire Dragon Hero, Igneel?" The man asked, curious.

"Yeah, he's my dad. After you, of course, he's my favorite. He's always busy with his hero work, but I know he tries very hard, and makes time when he can." the teen said. "I hope to be a great hero like you and him someday! Me and my childhood friend are aiming for UA next year, the hero course is definitely our goal."

"So your the little salamander that he's always going on and on about! It nice to know that I met my good friends son. But you still didn't answer my question young man. Why didn't you use your quirk to free yourself?" the man asked, curious.

"Oh, that. He tried to suffocate me, and since my quirk relies on my lungs, he was unknowingly keeping me from using my quirk effectively" the greenette responded.

"Makes sense. I see that you also tried to fight back regardless of the weakness imposed on you. That is a great quality to see in a future hero." All Might praised, "Now, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I must get this guy to the authorities. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, Young Midoriya."

"Thank you very much, sir. I hope that your rein as the Symbol of Peace is long and prosperous." Izuku said, waving towards his idol, before turning around and walking towards his apartment.

He didn't know that this meeting, would be the start of his journey to be the Flame of Hope that lights the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's chapter 2 of Fire Dragon Smash, ladies, gentleman, and non-binary homies. Sorry this took so long to finish I had started it on my crappy phone app a literal month ago and just couldn't do anything proper with out messing everything up so bad. So I did a smarter thing and bought a laptop when I got paid.


	3. I am here with a fire in my belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday, Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata! I also finally have motivation to write a new chapter. Yeeeeah, sorry about that guys. I didn't think that it would take this long to find it. Depression est a bitch, especially when it wants to interfere with any progress on something that I enjoy doing. But enough of that! Time to get down to business. One quick actual note about the last chapter and the time between it and this one. Izuku never attached to All Might's leg when they had their conversation therefore there was no slime villain that attacked Katsuki, and Toshinori already acknowledged Izuku as soon as he saw that he showed restraint in dealing with the villain when he was attacked. So no slime bastitch (channeling my inner Boomstick there sorry [That's right, I watch Death Battle. Duel Me]) attacked Soft Kaachan. Without further ado, time to start the chapter.

Chapter 3: I am here! With a fire in my Belly!

Izuku just couldn't contain his excitement! He not only got confirmation from the Number One Professional Hero, but praise as well! Kaachan had to know about it. He just finished sending the text to his best friend before he walked into his apartment.

"Tadaima! Mom, Dad, are you guys here?" He called out.

"In the kitchen, son," His mother, Inko, yelled, a bit muffled by the walls.

"Mom, Mom! I've got something so exciting to tell you!" he exclaimed as he ran to the kitchenette, "I met All Might, and he was every bit as impressive as Dad said he was! He splattered a villain with a slime quirk against the underpass with gale force winds that he made with his fist, it was so cool!"

"That's wonderful dear! It seems like you had an exciting day," Inko replied.

"I'm home. Man am I beat," a voice called out from the door, "Inko, Izuku, you guys home?"

"Yeah, Dad, I just got home myself." Izuku yelled from his seat.

Suddenly, a giant of a man walked through the door way, looking like he just ran a few hundred miles. He had a dragon-like appearance, with scales matching the color of Izuku's own hands and feet, as well as a large snout that showed rows of sharp teeth that one would find on predator. His attire was a bit disheveled, with tears in his skin tight shirt that held a flame motif, and matching trousers that seemed to wear away at the end.

"Inko, I need to send my costume back to the support company again. Had to deal with an old yakuza thug that quirk allowed him to recreate any blade he had ever come in contact with. He was just the worst," he said, "Hey, kiddo, how was school?"

"It was fine, Dad. We had to write down what we wanted to do in the future. I, of course, chose being a hero like you and All Might, with my fall back being a firefighter, or detective. Of course, Kaachan was proud of the fact that her and I passed the mock exam for UA. She then launched herself at me and asked if we could, and these are her words not mine, 'have a pre-graduation celebration'. I promptly shoved my hand in her face and said no."

"I thought that I told Mitsuki to control that girl," Inko sighed with exasperation, "I swear Katsuki is worse than her mother when she was that age!"

"Yup. I'm glad our son gets most of his personality from you when you were younger," the man replied, "I don't know what we would do if we had a son that thought between his legs."

Izuku's face immediately matched his hands, which was covering said face, along with his now on-fire hair, "Dad!"

Inko followed suit, "Hisashi!"

The draconic man, Hisashi just chuckled with his deep voice, "Glad I can still fluster you two. Now, I'm gonna hit the showers and relax a bit for dinner. Speaking of which, what's on the menu, dear?"

"Curry and fish. With a whole bottle of Tobasco sauce for you, dear. And Ghost Peppers for Izuku," Inko replied as she calmed herself, glaring at her husband.

Just as Hisashi walked towards the shower, his son decided to speak up after calming down, "Oh, Dad, wait! I wanted to tell you that I also met All Might today while he was in pursuit of a villain. He was so awesome!"

Hisashi had a small smirk, "I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who declares themselves my rival."

After dinner was finished, Izuku went to his room to finish his homework and watch some hero videos for his hobby of analyzing their quirks and fighting styles. He lost track of time when he saw that it was almost 1:30 am, and decided to hit the sack, having taken his shower after dinner. After he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that read "pajamas", he received a reply from Kaachan, calling him a lucky bastard, and demanded proof at school tomorrow. He just sent her a picture of the autograph he had gotten during his talk with All Might. Who in kind, resent the picture she sent him after school that day, knowing he deleted it as soon as he opened the message at the time. Izuku went to bed with a red face that night. But before sleep could claim him, he realized he had 11 months before the UA Entrance Exams. The written wasn't going to be an issue. The practical on the other hand.

Maybe Kaachan would join him for some extra training, as well as some community service at that old beach-dump. Dad could also help him with his hand to hand, if he decided that he needed it. Oh well, he'd think about that stuff after school today, right now he needed some shut eye.

"It's almost here. That point in which I can prove myself and say 'I am here'! Heh, now I've got a fire in my belly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapter done! Once again I apologize for taking so damn long. For all my followers and favorites of this story thanks for your patience and support! Please leave any constructive criticism, and now for the joke that everyone bugs me about. Any flames will be fed to Izuku.


	4. Training and Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey readers and reviewers alike! I have some heart wrenching news. The literal week after my stories were updated, my grandfather, who was in a hospice due to dementia and COVID-19, passed away. I am doing okay now, but for about a week, I was a depressed sleepy boi in the shape of an egg. I am back in business though. Now it is time for some updated chapters. I do apologize that it took so long for me to actually get down to business

Chapter 4: Training and Exams

Several months passed since meeting with the Number One Pro Hero, and Izuku was exasperated. He was training up at Dagobah Beach with Katsuki, and she was not making it easy.

Don't get him wrong, she was training just as hard as he was with hauling the garbage that littered the once-beautiful beach. With two people, it was going pretty fast. Well, faster than if it was just him. The routine became, well routine. After school, the two would study together, and finish their homework, after of which, they would shower up and change into their workout clothes and, on an empty spot on the beach, would spar, both with and without their quirks. When a winner was declared, they would start moving trash to a truck parked on the side of the road, provided by Hisashi, who would help out by hauling the trash to a nearby dump before going on his patrols.

No, what wasn't easy was her workout outfit. A training bra, under a very thin tanktop, along with some very tight yoga pants. And she knew it was making him a bit... sweatier than normal. And that made her smirk at him. It became regular for him to take a cold shower when he got home after the training. Its like she was trying to get him to commit arson as every time she gave him that come-hither look, he would lose control of his quirk and melt a pile of scrap metal, or at least warp it weirdly in his heat.

Inko, noticing his new routine, helped with healthy meals to give him the energy he needed with a meal plan provided by Hisashi's friend Sir Nighteye. To help with his quirk training, Hisashi gave Izuku a set of police grade road flares, in order not only to increase his stamina, but how much he fire he could store at a time. He was able to increase the amount quite drastically after a good long month.

Now this training wasn't with out its snags. Both Izuku and Katsuki both ran into roadblocks at different parts during the training. Katsuki was trying her best to create explosions with a small amount of force but a brighter light and louder noise, essential a makeshift concussion grenade esque explosion to disorient villains and criminals. While great sounding on paper, she wasn't having the greatest of times putting it into practice, as she was used to creating explosions that were used to add force to her physical attacks, such as with her Howitzer Impact she made when she was 10. While Izuku would laugh good-naturedly, she would get back at him with his own roadblock, trying to focus his flames into a single point in order to control the fire from spreading and causing collateral damage. Like Katsuki, Izuku would use his quirk to augment his physical punches and kicks, his only real long range attack being his Roar. But with both of them there for each other, they were able make progress on the snags in their training. While they weren't able to meet their goals in time for the entrance exams, they were able to get further then they thought possible. They were even able to finish cleaning the beach with 2 weeks to spare. They spent the rest of that time bouncing ideas off of each other, light exercises and for small experimentation.

And now here they were, in front of the most prestegious Hero School in the country of Japan. UA High School. They knew that they prepared as much as the could.

"Good luck, Izukun! I'll see you inside in a bit. I have to go to the bathroom" Katsuki exclaimed, as she ran to the building.

"Good luck, Kaachan! Hurry, though, we have 20 minutes to get to our seats." Izuku replied, walking at a reasonable pace towards the testing site.

'Today, I work on my path towards being a hero! I will make my dad, Kaachan, and All Might proud.' he thought as he put his foot in front of him...

And promptly tripped on a crack in the concrete. 'Or I could just die, that works too. I leave all my earthly possessions to Sir Nighteye, and donate my body to science.'

He then noticed that he hadn't hit the ground after 15 seconds of mentally writing his will.

'How am I flying?'

"Oh I'm so sorry for using my quirk on you. Its just, if you tripped that would be bad luck, and none of us need that." a cheerful voice said. Izuku looked up (down) to see a brunette, with a perma-blush, shoulder length hair, and warm brown eyes.

The girl then put her hands together in a peak and said "Release"

And gravity, the bitch that it was, caused Izuku to fall, to which he barrel rolled and promptly stood to his feet. He turned around and faced the person who saved him.

"Thanks very much for that. I wasn't paying attention at all. I'm just super excited! I get to start my dream to be a hero like All Might and my dad, Igneel" he replied, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Its nice to meet you."

"Ochaco Uraraka. Its nice to meet you, too. Shall we get going. We have to be in our seats soon." She responded.

"Oh right! Lets go!" He yelled, as he accidentally grabbed the girl's wrist and ran to the class room where the written exam was being held. After finding the room he realized he was holding something. Or rather a red faced someone. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to drag you with me! I just didn't want to be late."

"That's okay, I would have never found the site if you hadn't dragged me." Ochaco said. 'His hand was warm.'

Izuku blushed as Ochaco smiled at him. 'Must protect that smile'

They continued to stare at each others eyes. 'His/Her eyes are very pretty'

A throat clearing knocked them out of their little observations. They turned to see a smirking, red-eyed blonde staring at them.

"Kaachan! I-I-I-" Izuku started to stutter before Katsuki but her index finger on his lips.

"Izukun, its okay. You know, I knew I couldn't keep your amazingness to myself. Just know that I get all of your firsts." Katsuki purred, ending her sentence with a seductive look.

"REALLY, KAACHAN!" Izuku screamed, his head on fire and face redder than it has ever been before.

"I'm just kidding, mostly. Now lets get to our seats, your right next to me. Talk with your new friend later" She replied.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's been like that forever. Since we were four, and we got our quirks actually." Izuku apologized, hoping his childhood friend didn't scare his new one, "She is right though. Good luck, Uraraka-chan."

"Good luck, Midoriya-kun" Ochaco responded after getting her super red face under control. But what that other girl, Kaachan, said for some reason didn't bother her like she thought it would have... WAIT! She just met him! She should get to know him before making any kind of move, and she knew it. Damn hormones. The scales on his hands looked really pretty though.

After the written exam, to which Izuku and Katsuki were positive the passed, it was time to get into their workout clothes and head to the gymnasium for the practical. Inside were a plethora of student hopefuls and a couple of large doorways labeled with Greek letters.

"EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEEEEEY! I am your host with the most, Present Mic!" said a man with long, spiked up blonde hair and black Kamina sunglasses, "Welcome young listeners to your practical exam. Now settle down as I explain what you little listeners have to do to pass. On your way in you were given a pamphlet describing a few things including the faux villains. This is what it boils down to, kids, you have five minutes to complete your task of getting enough points to pass. The faux villains on your pamphlet are your obstacles, each one worth a different point value. Those values are 1 point, 2 points, and 3 points. There is a fourth robot on your pamphlet, this is a 0-pointer, worth no points and is more like a wall to keep you from progressing, like the thwomps in the old Super Mario Games. Try your best to avoid them if you can."

That statement forced the hand of someone in the crowd with blue hair and glasses down, as he was about to interrupt the voice hero.

"I guess we're in different sections, Izukun" Katsuki said, looking over Izuku's shoulder at his assigned section. Area B while she was in Area D.

"Good luck, Kaachan" her best friend called as he ran towards the Area B door. He then looked to see Ochaco stretching, trying to calm her nerves.

He makes his way to her so that he can calm her nerves when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "She looks like she's trying to concentrate. Are you trying to sabotage her chances?"

"No I-" a buzzer went off signalling the doors to open. But no body moved.

"What are you waiting for? There's no count down in real life! GOOOOOO!" Present Mic said with his quirk, causing all the students to freak out a little and run through the door in to the testing area.

Immediately, Izuku ran into a 1-pointer. Focusing his flames to his feet, he jumped right as the bot saw him, aiming its gun at him ready to shoot. But it wasn't ready for a firey, scaly fist shoved into its eye. Izuku ripped his hand out of the head of the 1-pointer. He didn't see the blonde boy with a large belt looking a slight bit annoyed.

"Sacre Bleu" the boy commented.

Meanwhile, Izuku was running around, attacking any robot "villains", as well as helping anyone who needed it. "38 points, not bad Izuku" He said to himself. As he hopped off his latest defeat, he heard Present Mic's 2 minute announcement.

"Well, I guess I better get moving," Izuku responded, "I wonder how Kaachan is doing"

Cut to Katsuki, with a malicious grin on her face, "Hahahahaha, get bent you robot extras! I am your goddess, now bow"

Back with Izuku, who somehow heard that, responded with a sweatdrop, "I guess she's okay."

The ground then shook. Many exam participants ran past him with fear in their eyes. He was confused. Then he wasn't. "THAT'S A 0-POINTER!?"

He turned to run away, until he heard her. He shifted his eyes to see Ochaco pinned under some rubble, and in the robot's warpath. His legs moved on their own, his quirk activated on its own, he would save her. Hands set ablaze, he activated his technique. Rapid fire punches with his hands set on fire. He bellowed at the 0-pointer, who's foot was seconds away from the prone and frightened girl. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragons Fist!" The 0-pointer was stopped in its tracks. Then it was pushed back. Then it was destroyed.

Izuku, in midair, exhausted, started falling. His eyes started to close, before he was slapped in the face by Ochaco, floating on a rock. "And release!" and he fell a little gentler to the ground as did the rock that Ochaco was on. Who then proceeded to void her stomach next to the rock.

That was when the school nurse arrived at the scene. "They get more and more reckless every year with this. Does anyone need any attention?"

The boy that had stopped Izuku earlier, points to the exhausted boy and the dizzy young girl, while thinking about the heroism that was shown by the green haired boy he had dismissed as a nuisance.

The blond from before started to whisper that this old woman was the backbone of UA High School, the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl, whose quirk could heal any injury as long as the patient had enough stamina.

"I just think I sprained my ankle, he looks like he needs it more than me," Ochaco explained, "he took on that huge robot by himself!"

"That's all well and good, dearie, but I can tell from here that all he needs is some rest. He looks like he exhausted his quirk, and those scrapes and bruises are minor at best" the heroine explained.

"Yep, all good here" came the reply from the semi-conscious boy with a thumbs up that quickly fell to the ground.

"If they don't accept him, I will personally kick the crap out of the ones who said no," Recovery Girl said.

A few hours later, Izuku found himself in an infirmary bed with a few bandages wrapped around his arms, legs and his head.

"Ah, your awake," said an elderly voice,"Your little girlfriends left a few messages for you"

He lifted his head to see one of his favorite heroines, Recovery Girl. If he wasn't so exhausted from the day's events, he would geek out a bit. He still wanted her autograph though. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Yes, your little girlfriends left a message for you each. The wild one said that she was proud of you, and that you better get well. The little cinnamon roll wanted to thank you for saving her."

"That was nice of them but neither one of us are going out right now," was Izuku's reply.

"Then you better get your butt moving on that front, young man," came the Youthful Heroine's rebuttal.

After some more playful banter between nurse and patient, along with Izuku asking Recovery Girl for her autograph, he was allowed to leave.

When Izuku got home, he and his family had a small dinner, and once he was done with his shower he hit his mattress, not even bothering to remove his covers. If one were to listen closely, you could hear the young man snoring as his exhaustion caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it took so long to upload this next chapter. When life hits ya it hits like a bus. As stated before, my grandfather passed away a couple months ago, the literal week after I had updated both stories. So that happened. On top of that, one of my roommates quit his job because of incompetent upper management and their abysmal scheduling skills. Constantly having him stay past his time to finish up because there wasn't enough people. So that also happened. One last thing about this fic I would like to experiment with:
> 
> Yandere!Ochaco: No she will not go full Yuno Gasai, but she will be come immensely jealous of any girl besides the ones she approves of coming near her green bean


	5. Class 1-A's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Everyone, I apologize for the long update but writers block is a bitch and so was 2020. So here I am. Here to bring you the chapter that I have been stuck trying my best to write for several months now. I, once again apologize for the inconvenience. I hope to get you guys up to date and ready to go on chapters in the coming future.

Chapter 5: Class 1-A's First Day

Izuku sat in his room, doing some light training on temperature control for intimidation with Hisashi, something his dad said would help get some of the more spineless villains to surrender, when Inko burst through, holding a small white envelope.

"It's here, It's here, It's here! Izuku, your results are here!" she excitedly squealed, handing him the envelope.

"Well, son? Don't keep us in suspense! Open it!" Hisashi said, hiding his excitement better than his wife, but feeling just as ecstatic.

Izuku looked at the envelope in his hand. It felt a little light in his hand, so he was a smidge apprehensive. Then, he steeled himself, flipped the envelope over and opened it. Inside was just a small disc-like object that fell out onto the table. The Midoriya family just looked at it curiously, and Hisashi poked it with his claw.

Which apparently worked because a large hologram of the Symbol of Peace popped out from the small disc.

"I am here, as a recording! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the sudden appearance startled the family and Izuku let out a small cough of smoke. "Now, I know what you and Hisashi must be thinking, how am I, All Might, the Symbol of Peace, giving you your results? Well, I'll tell you! I am now working at UA as its new Provisional Hero Studies instructor! Now down to business! You scored perfectly on the written exam as expected of my good friend's son. I doubt Inko would have let you be less studious but I digress! Your score on the written portion was a whopping 100%, good job Young Midoriya! And now for your practical score, you scored a total of 38 villain points, which would have ensured the immediate decline of your application."

Izuku looked down at that statement, feeling he let everyone who believed in him down. Until he realized what was said.

"I must have been an entertainer in a past life! Take a look here!" the hologram the turned to a small video of Uraraka and Present Mic after the exam.

"Do you know about that plain looking boy with the scaly hands and claws? I want to give him some of my points! He deserves to go here!" Uraraka told the blonde.

"Unfortunately we can't do that, little listener, but I doubt you need to worry about him on that front," Present Mic responded.

"What kind of school for aspiring heroes would we be if we didn't recognize a heroic act when we saw one," All Might said as the scene shifted back to him. "We here at UA applaud your willingness to sacrifice yourself in order to help your fellow student and as such have awarded you with 60 rescue points! Bringing your overall total points to 98 points. More than enough to pass! Now, Young Midoriya, welcome to your Hero Academia!"

Izuku's tears wouldn't stop flowing, neither would Inko's. Hisashi just looked at his little hatchling with a look of pride as small tears ran down his face. Their son, their pride and joy would be able to achieve his dreams of being his own Symbol. And they couldn't be any prouder.

After an hour of calming themselves down and getting the news out to the Bakugou's, the Midoriya family celebrated with their friends. It was a small affair, but loud. Especially after Katsuki launched herself at Izuku and began to attempt to make out with him in front of their families. Which caused Masaru and Hisashi to sigh, Inko to try and pull Katsuki off of him, and Mitsuki to laugh her ass off while commenting "That's my girl!"

After dinner, everyone went home and Izuku straight to his room. That night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. "This is the first step"

Over the course of the next week, UA had sent over Izuku's uniform, assigned class, and class schedule, along with a code of conduct and rule book. He also got approval for his costume from the support company his dad used. He was all ready to go for his first day of class at UA, standing at his front door, his mother, in her pajamas, and father, in his hero costume, there to see him off on his first day.

"All these years and all those uniforms and you still can't tie a tie right" Inko sighed, before fixing his tie for him, after which, she abruptly hugged him. "Good luck, honey. You look so cool," she said with tears of pride stinging her eyes.

"You look good, son," Hisashi, or as he prefers to be called in his costume, Igneel, said with a proud grin on his draconic maw.

"I'll be sure to make you proud Dad, Mom! Just watch me!" grinned Izuku, while also giving them a tumbs-up. "I've got a fire in my belly and nothing's gonna put it out!" Izuku then started walking to the gate, where Katsuki was waiting for him.

"Are you ready, Izuku?" Katsuki asked, for once not calling him her chosen nickname. This highlighted how serious the moment was as they walked to the train station together. "This is the first step to becoming a hero. We need to be ready."

"I'm ready Katsuki," He responded, just as serious. They boarded the train, where they saw her. And she saw them. Uraraka Ochaco then walked up to the two of them, and then greeted them.

"I knew I recognized that hair color. Its nice to see you two again," She said, "I never really thanked you for saving my life back during the exam"

"It was nothing really. How could I call myself a hero if I couldn't save one person in need," Izuku replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Katsuki just smirked next to him.

"Yeah, that's what you saved her for," she chuckled. "I approve"

Izuku just facepalmed and blushed while Ochaco just looked between them, confused. After a few minutes of getting to know one another, they arrived to their destination. UA High School.

As they made their way around, attempting to find there classroom, they started to try and get a lay of the land. After a few minutes, they finally found their classroom.

"That door is fucking huge," Katsuki said after a few minutes of staring at the door. Izuku just started mumbling about it might be so big for people with gigantifcation quirks. Ochaco sweatdropped at her new friends' personality traits before chuckling.

"Lets go in," Ochaco said as she moved towards the door. As she opened it they heard a voice scream out.

"How dare you sit upon your desk! Have you no respect for our seniors who have come before us?" said a loud voice. The trio looked to see a rather tall young man with navy blue hair combed neatly and square framed glasses. He was talking to another young man with a crow like head.

"You need to calm down," the other boy said.

"Yeah, your too loud," said a violet haired girl. Her quirk seemed to be a mutant type stemming from her ears, as her lobes looked like auxiliary cables.

The blue haired boy seemed to understand that he was being a bit of a nuisance to his future classmates. It seems he jumped to conclusions again.

"It looks like the teacher isn't here yet," Izuku said, looking around the classroom, before taking an empty seat at the front of the class next to the window, right behind Katsuki.

"It looks like everyone is in their seats," said a gruff voice from nowhere. Everyone looked around to try and identify the voice only to be surprised to see what looked like a homeless man wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag at the front of the room where there was no one before. "It took a total of eight seconds for the lot of you to calm down. You need to start taking this seriously, time is precious. Now go put these on and meet me at the track in ten minutes." He held out what looked to be a gym uniform in a plastic bag. That part made it clear that the man was a teacher.

"But what about orientation?" Ochaco asked, a little surprised at the sudden request, "And the guidance counselor meetings?"

"This class is for the bringing up of future heroes, Uraraka Ochaco," the man responded, "and as such you don't have time for such frivolous things."

At that, everyone got up and took a uniform and walked as fast as they could from the weird homeless looking teacher. At least until they had to meet him outside on the track.

After the ten minute time limit was up, almost everyone had made it. Except for a three foot tall boy with balls on his head. For some reason, it took the young man about four extra minutes to get ready. And Izuku knew why. The boy seemed to have found a small hole that looked into the girls locker room, and just stared through it for the whole time, with drool flowing from his mouth like a rabid dog. The scruffy man turned to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I gave you ten minutes to get here and it took you almost fifteen," the man started, "Mineta Minoru, you are expelled. It seems you can't follow simple instructions and arrive on time." He then turned to all the rest of his class, "As you can see, UA allows us teachers to teach in a way that we see fit. He was late for something as simple as this, then whose to say that he won't be late saving a victim, or stopping a villain."

Everyone felt a small shiver run down their spines. This teacher wasn't going to go easy on them, they realized.

"Bakugou, stand in that circle over there," The man instructed, "What was your softball throw in middle school?"

"About 67 meters, give or take," Katsuki answered, "Why?"

The man walked up to her and gave her a softball, "Throw this, but this time use your quirk."

Everyone looked at the man, before Katsuki smirked, wound up and threw the ball, while applying a large explosion to the apex of the throw. She also added a small "Katsuki" flare to it, "DIE!"

'Die?' was the collective thought on her peculiar choice of words. Though Izuku just shook his head.

After a while, the man turned his tablet to show the class what the result of Katsuki's throw was.

"Over 700 meters?! That so manly!" a redheaded boy yelled.

"And we get to use our quirks? This is going to be so fun!" a pink girl with horns said, waving her arms in the air.

"Fun? Fun, you say?" the man's eyes turned red and his hair stood on end, "Well then, lets see if you find this 'fun' after this. The student who comes in last place of this quirk assessment test will be expelled."

"Expelled?! But that's not fair!" Ochaco yelled. Izuku then put his hand on her shoulder.

"The world of heroics isn't fair, Uraraka-san," Izuku said solemnly, "Natural disasters, villains, weather phenomena, none of those things are going to care. We have to be prepared to fight on unfair grounds, and a lot of the time you may end up losing." He then started to remember all of the tragedies his dad told him about when he was working. And he remembered all of the funerals of all the family friends that the Midoriya's had lost, with one in particular hitting hard. His godfather, Oboro Shirakumo. "Isn't that right, Eraserhead."

The man then smirked, but his eyes held sorrow, "Expect the son of the number 11 hero be just like his father, and not to mention one of my best friends godson to pick up what I'm saying. Allow me to say this, to those of you who think I'm bluffing, even after you just saw me expel a student for being late, let this sink in. I expelled my entire class last year after a week, because they didn't show any potential. There is no point in letting someone pursue a dream that is out of their reach. I can think of nothing that is crueler."

That thought sobered a lot of the students. "I will not fail," said the verdette, "I will become a hero. So that I can be a symbol of hope for the masses, to let them know that everything will be okay because I am here to protect them with a smile on my face. You may have intimidated me, but you also gave me a reason to keep going. Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

The class then gained a look of determination. They would not come in last. They would be heroes!

"That's the look of future heroes. It's time to go Plus Ultra," Eraserhead said with a smirk. "Now let see if your bite is as strong as your bark is loud."

50 Meter Dash

This was the first trial that everyone had to face. They went in pairs of two with each student having a differing game plan. By far the fastest time was that of the navy haired boy, Tenya Iida with a time of 3.04 seconds. Though Izuku was third in that event with a time of 4.17, right after Katsuki's time of 4.13.

Grip Strength

Izuku came fourth in grip strength, not surprising as the highest was that of a rather buff young man with thick lips, Rikido Sato, who had a grip strength of 286 kg on it. Third was the avian headed boy, Tokoyami Fumikage, with his Dark Shadow quirk and second was an orangette by the name of Kendou Itsuka. Right behind Izuku was the violette from earlier, Jiro Kyouka, who used her ear lobes to squeeze the machine.

Standing Long Jump

This was one of the events that he came first in with him using his quirk to create flames at his feet and allowed him to clear the sandbox. Katsuki cleared it as well as Ochaco. A girl with an interesting hairstyle of white/red pigtails had created an iceberg and cleared it as well. All he knew about this girl was her name was Todoroki Shouko. Another blonde, Tsuchikawa Ryuko, manipulated the earth under her to help her clear the box too.

Repeated Side Steps

Izuku thought that he did pretty good in this event, using his feet again to boost his side to side jumps. Katsuki still did better though with her explosions though. Someone named Chatora Yawara dominated it though with his quirk allowing him to coil his legs up and bounce like he had springs. Izuku noticed that his legs stretched a little farther than normal legs could. Tsuyu Asui was the only one who got even close to Chatora's score on this one.

Ball Throw

After Uraraka got infinity, and a rather mature looking girl by the name of Yaoyorozu Momo got the highest throw of over 800 meters, it was Izuku's turn. That was when he decided to put on a show. Grabbing the softball, he reared his arm back and produced a flame behind his hand, and started to swing his arm into a circle. His arm started to go so fast, that his flames turned blue before he released the ball. It seems that Eraserhead was trying to stop his quirk to prove a point or something but it was to late, as his arm was still spinning when he let the ball go. The hand sized ball flew. And in doing so, the centrifugal force created by Izuku's fire caused a sonic boom. He beat Katsuki in this one, that much was certain. One full Kilometer. At that point everyone had a look of surprise, awe, or indifference. Except Katsuki.

Using her explosions, she was on top of him in seconds, "That was soooo hot, Izukun!" She was about to make out with him in front of the whole class, but was wrapped up in some strange cloth.

"Please don't make me use my quirk so much, I get dry eye. Now, Bakugou, get back with the rest of the class. And don't ever let me see that in public again" Eraserhead said, a look of exasperation on his face.

Everyone else's face had massive red blushes on them. Except for Shouko, though you could see a bit of red on hers.

The only other person to come close to Izuku's distance was Kendou

Distance Run

Izuku, after eating some of the flames caused by Katsuki's explosions, had enough energy to last long enough to match up with Yaoyarozu and the pink girl, Ashido Mina, who had used her acid quirk on the bottom of her shoes to skate along the track. The only one to match all three of them would be another verdette girl, Shiretoko Tomoko, and it seemed to be by pure adrenaline, or hyperactivity, one of the two.

Seated Toe Touch

Chatora once again dominated here. His Pliabody quirk, in Izuku's humble opinion, was awesome. Ashido, being a dancer, was right behind Chatora. Izuku, being more of a punch kinda guy, didn't really do to hot, no pun intended. Though, Katsuki and Ochaco made him sweat more with how flexible the both of them were.

Sit-ups

Now this kinda thing was Izuku's bread and butter, getting the top spot, followed closely behind by Katsuki and Rikido. Surprisingly, a burgandy haired girl, Sosaki Shino, was also able to keep up with them, despite having a mental quirk.

"It will be a hassle to tell you your rank individually, so I'll just display them all together," Eraserhead said.

The rankings were up in a hologram similar to the one used in the acceptance letters but this time on a much larger scale.

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo

2\. Todoroki Shouko

3\. Bakugou Katsuki

4\. Midoriya Izuku

5\. Chatora Yawara

6\. Uraraka Ochaco

7\. Ashido Mina

8\. Tokoyami Fumikage

9\. Tsuchikawa Ryuko

10\. Iida Tenya

11\. Asui Tsuyu

12\. Kendou Itsuka

13\. Kaminari Denki

14\. Kirishima Eijiro

15\. Sato Rikido

16\. Jiro Kyouka

17\. Aoyama Yuga

18\. Shiretoko Tomoko

19\. Sosaki Shino

20\. Hagakure Toru

The floating clothes started to shake and let out sobs as some of the girls, and Izuku went to go comfort the distraught girl.

"Don't worry, Hagakure. While I said that I would expel the person who came in last place, I didn't say when," Eraserhead said, "Hagakure Toru, I will expel you if I don't think you are going above and beyond to become the great hero I know you can be. So work hard. I see potential in you. In all of you. This is your chance to become heroes. Don't squander it. You will find a syllabus on your desks when you get back to class. The day isn't over, so you can't leave the classroom, but you can talk amongst yourselves. I recommend you introduce yourselves to your classmates and future partners in the field. Just DON'T disturb my nap."

After everyone changed back into their school uniform and was back in their seat, Iida, was at the front of the class, addressing them.

"I believe it best to use Eraserhead-sensei's suggestion and introduce ourselves. I will start us off. My name is Iida Tenya, and my quirk is Engine. I have formula five engines in my calves that allow me to run at top speeds and kick incredibly hard. I believe in following the rules and insuring order. It is nice to meet you all!" Iida yelled.

"I said do not disturb my nap. This is your only warning, Iida," came the angry grumbling of Eraserhead, back in his sleeping bag and glaring at the Engine user.

"Y-yes sir," Iida responded, a little unnerved by the teacher.

"I will continue on with the introductions, mon amie," came the next student, a... very sparkly blonde boy with a large belt around his stomach, "My name is Aoyama Yuga, and my fabulous quirk goes by Navel Laser. I have a powerful laser that shoots from by navel, and is rather uncontrollable with out this belt of mine. I just love fabulous clothes, fabulous people, and cheese."

"My turn, My turn! Hi, I'm Ashido Mina! I like to dance and have a good time! I just love being here!" came Ashido's introduction, "Oh, and my quirk is called Acid! I can secrete acid from my body and control its solubility and its viscosity!"

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, but you all can call me Tsu. I like to think I'm a very blunt, honest person. My quirk is Frog, which is pretty self explanatory. I like my siblings and my friends," Asui went next. It seemed alphabetical order was the name of the game today.

"Hello everyone. My name is Chatora Yawara. I am a very strict person, and I will do anything to protect my friends. It is wonderful to meet you all. My quirk, Pliabody, allows me to stretch, flatten, and bend my body in ways a normal human body cannot. Also one more thing, I am transgender. I identify as male, and wish to be treated as such."

Aoyama, Iida, a red haired boy, Hagakure, Jiro and Izuku all stood up and clapped for being so open with Chatora's gender identity. It was rare, even today, to find someone who ignores the stigma placed on the LGBT+ community, and such people are still discriminated against. This made Chatora tear up a little, expecting a different response, but welcomed this one, as the others also looked like the would approve of him.

"I guess that means I'm next," Ochaco said, a bit nervous, "Hi, Uraraka Ochaco. I like all things space related, including the Space Hero, Thirteen. My quirk is Zero Gravity. I can negate gravity by putting all five of my fingertips on an object and to return it, I just put my fingertips together and voila!"

"I guess I'll go next. My name is Bakugou Katsuki, and I will be the next number one hero! My quirk is Explosion, which allows me to sweat what is essentially nitroglycerin and, in the palm of my hands, as well as the soles of my feet, ignite it, producing explosions that I can control. I love love love my Izukun, even if he says he's not ready for a relationship just yet, and I like super spicy foods," Katsuki introduced her self in her own Kaachan way.

The redhead from earlier decided it was his turn, "Hi everyone, my name is Kirishima Eijirou, and it is my dream to be the manliest hero in the world. My Hardening quirk may not be all that flashy, but I can take a hit and give a hit. My favorite hero is and always will be Crimson Riot." Izuku suddenly wanted to ask Kirishima if they could hang out and talk about Crimson Riot all day one day.

"I guess that's my que. I'm Kendou Itsuka, and back in middle school, they used to call me the class 'big sister' for some reason. Anyway, my quirk is Big Fist, and it is kinda self explanatory, like Tsu-san's. I can make my hands three times bigger than my whole body which also translates to strength. I can pick up someone as big as my dad with it," the orangette, Kendou, explained.

It looked like the list was whittling down and it looked like the others didn't really want to go next. So Izuku decided to go instead, "Hi everyone, I'm Midoriya Izuku. I'm the son of the number 11 hero, Igneel. I came to UA to make him proud and become the hero I know I can be, able to save everyone with a smile on my face and give them some hope. My quirk is called Dragon Slayer, my dad came up with the name. It allows me to consume fire into my stomach and with it, I can coat my hands, feet and head in flames, and even breath it out in a loud roar. I like heroes, quirks, and making as many friends as possible. I hope to get along with everyone."

This seemed to breath new life into everyone as the next person was yet another blonde, although this one was a boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair, "Hows it going guys, I'm Kaminari Denki, and ladies, I'm single." He then winked at the girls in the class, only to be ignored. "Anyway, my parents always said that I've been a bit of a jokester when I was younger, though I just really like seeing people smile. I really don't do well with pressure though. My quirk is Electrification. With it, I can generate electricity with a high voltage, though too high and my brain shorts out like a fuse. I also really like video games."

"I guess I will endeavor to introduce myself," The avian-headed boy claimed, "The name gifted to me by my progenitors is Tokoyami Fumikage, and the power I was given is that of a grand shadow demon within my body by the name of Dark Shadow. He is weak in light and prospers in the darkness. He is rather strong and very malleable. However, too much darkness allows him to possess my body and to wreak havoc. Revelry in the Dark."

"Okay, how 'bout a little brightness here! Shiretoko Tomoko here, and ready to start the year off right!" said the third verdette in the class. "I love cats and kitties, and am so-so about dogs. Search allows me observe and monitor up to about 25 people at a time, but I hope I can increase the number before I go pro. What else, what else? Oh, I also thought the same thing as Bakugou-chan when we saw Midoriya-kun at the ball toss. That was really cool!" At that, the only male with green hair blushed and tried to cover his face with his arms.

"Hi, I'm Ha-Hagakure Toru, and I want to be the very best hero I can be, and show everyone that I can be a serious hero when the time calls for it. I want to show Eraserhead-sensei my potential. I like cute things, and I like making friends too. My quirk is like Kendou-chan's and Tsu-chan's, pretty self explanatory," the invisible girl still seemed a little upset, but determined to do her best. She seemed a little bubbly too.

The muscular boy went next, "Sato Rikido, nice to meet everyone. Hmm, let's see. Oh! My parents run a niche bakery a couple of blocks away from here, and I know how to bake so leave any of that to me. My Sugar Rush quirk increases my strength five times for every ten grams of sugar I eat. The initial increase lasts for only three minutes, give or take, but I can increase my time by eating more sugar. I also suffer from hypoglycemia when I ingest too much."

Jiro decided to go next, playing with one of her jacks,"Sup, guys, I'm Jiro Kyouka. I like music, and playing instruments and all that. My quirk lets me hear things from long distances, and I can send the sound of my heart beat to anything I plug my jacks into. Glad to be here, I guess. Am I done?"

"Wow, your boring. Anyways, hi gentlemen, and ladies, I'm Tsuchikawa Ryuko. I like cute things too, especially cute boys," a blond haired, blue eyed bombshell scanned the room before stopping on Izuku, who calmed down after Shiretoko's comments earlier, only to notice Tsuchikawa looking at him with a strange look, causing him to try and hide his face again. "Ara-ara. Back to business, my quirk is called Earth Flow, which allows me to mold the earth into anything I want it to."

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat and proceeded to introduce herself after Tsuchikawa's rather... flirty introduction,"Hello, everyone. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, and I am delighted to be here. I like to have tea parties and hope to have all of you participate once we've known each other better. My quirk, Creation, allows me to convert my lipids into any molecular structure that I can think of. I hope to do my best and become a great heroine. I must admit though, Eraserhead-sensei sure had me going."

"He-hello, my name is Sosaki Shino," came the shy words of the burgundy haired girl, "I like, um, playing and taking care of my little cousin, Kota, and I like cats. My quirk lets me read minds and lets me send messages to others with my Telepathy. I, I hope we can all get along."

"Todoroki Shouko. Half-Hot Half-Cold. I like cold soba," said the last person in the class.

At that, the bell rang, signalling the end of the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew that was a long one. So my roommates decided to light a fire under my ass and forced me to write, to which I am actually greatful for. So here is my longest chapter to date and it was a doozy. I sure hope everyone enjoys the love and hard work I put into it. And once again Flames will be devoured by Izuku, but constructive criticism will always be accepted with open arms. Peace. Shisel Out!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry my followers, I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging on TND and then slapping you with a MHA one on top of that. To be honest, I wasn't expecting the positive feedback on it. It is my first story after all. I was half expecting a thorough ass reaming with how bad some of you would call my story.
> 
> Now that the apologies are out of the way time for some rules regarding this particular story:
> 
> 1) Izuku (I will not call him Deku. It is an insult and should not have become something positive) will not receive OFA.
> 
> 2) Fem! Katsuki is OOC and very thirsty for Izuku.
> 
> 3) It is a harem w/some trans girls.
> 
> 4) Flames, as always, will be ignored
> 
> 5) Izuku was never bullied because he was never quirkless. Because of this, his positive influence on Katsuki lowered her arrogance to believing that she is strong but there are always people stronger than her, including Izuku, who will be at Natsu's level right around the Grand Magic Games arc. But she is still just Bakubitch (I don't like the original) with a softer side, and one that the thirst is real.
> 
> 6) The only Fairy Tail elements are Izuku's quirk (Fire Dragon Slayer magic), Hisashi's Hero Name (Igneel, the Dragon who taught Natsu), and Fem!Shouto's personality after the Sports Festival (basically Izuku's own Juvia[God I love her])
> 
> And now for the Harem List:
> 
> 1)Ochaco
> 
> 2)Katsuki
> 
> 3)Shouko (Fem!Shouto)
> 
> 4)Mina
> 
> 5)Toga
> 
> 6)Tooru (Best Girl! Also Trans Headcannon)
> 
> 7)Tsuyu
> 
> 8)Melissa
> 
> 9)Pony
> 
> 10)Itsuka
> 
> 11)Nejire
> 
> 12)Momo
> 
> 13)Kyouka (2nd Best Girl)
> 
> 14)Whoever is highly recommended


End file.
